(Reboot) Ask The Twins and Friends!
by Bakarina
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask Fine, Rein, Shade, Bright, and Toma questions? Well now's your chance! Questions for them will be answered with a drawing, text, or audio post. You can also ask for headcanons as well. (Currently in Sunny Princess inbox: 5, Pandora Promienence inbox: 0) Announcement: Discord server made, come hang out with fellow fans !
1. Chapter 1

Raine: I've finished the reboot~! Y'all can start asking questions again!

Raine: Also this time around I'll be answering asks either with text, drawings, or audio (audio for now will only be from Fine and Rein).

Raine: The cover for this was drawn by me and is this month's icon featuring Princess Fine~! Who is on the icon for the blog will change monthly.

Currently in the inbox: 3

~Rules/Guidelines for asking questions~

I will:

-Answer with a simple text reply

-Answer with a drawing

-Answer with audio (Rein and Fine only for now)

-Answer for different verses/AUs

-Make headcanons

I won't:

-Draw NSFW

-Do NSFW audio

-Answer if you're being rude

Do:

-Request for me to answer a certain way (meaning tell me if you'd prefer an audio answer, drawing, or text reply of course you don't have to specify)

-Feel free to strike up a conversation (Can't guarantee I'll reply immediately, but I'll try)

-Make drawing suggestions

-Ask questions in English or Spanish

Don't:

-Ask for something NSFW

-Be rude

-Harass me/anyone who interacts with the ask blog (honestly just don't harass people in general like why would you?)

-Send hate of any character, ship, or person

Raine: Well that's about it. So long as you stay within those guidelines go nuts with the questions, fam.


	2. Chapter 2

Raine: Someone asked for headcanons about Elsa, Truth, and the Sunny Kingdom Royal Family so I'll be posting them here.

Raine: If these weren't enough and you'd like more feel free to shoot another ask.

Currently in Inbox: 1

*.*.*.*

 **Elsa Headcanons**

-If you open a dictionary in the Sunny Kingdom and look up the word _Extra_ all you will see is a picture of Queen-Consort Elsa.

-Elsa shows off a lot, especially when she's showing off how much she loves Truth, is she doing it on purpose? It probably didn't start that way, but she's definitely doing it on purpose _**now**_.

-Elsa loves making Truth blush so of course she has to have large, extravagant, and public displays of her love during special anniversaries.

-Elsa has an older brother named Oswald who is the King Regnant of the NoirBlanc Kingdom, Elsa's home Kingdom.

-When Elsa was younger she was very energetic and quite the tomboy like Fine, but knew when to act prim and proper.

-Elsa's favorite lessons as a princess were cooking and jewelry making lessons.

-After Elsa married Truth her mother-in-law, Queen Lottie, gave her the Decor Maker. Elsa then decided to go study at the Jewelry Kingdom for a while to get better at jewelry making to put the Decor Maker to better use.

 **Truth Headcanons**

-Truth is actually quite bashful, although most people wouldn't expect that from him since he acts like the perfect King, full of charm, charisma, and confidence all while being a great public speaker.

-If Truth had the option there's no way he'd be addressing large crowds, but a King must do what a King must do.

-Truth loves to spend time with his family, but his duties as a king prevent him from spending as much time as he would like with them. He cherishes the moments when he can spend time with them.

-Truth has an older sister named Falsity (Queen-Consort of the Beauty Kingdom) and a twin brother named Rumor (King-Consort of the Star Kingdom).

-Truth, much like Rein, is also quite the romantic. Which is why despite how embarrassed he sometimes is by Elsa's antics he still loves each and every one of them.

-When Truth was younger he was far from being the perfect prince. Both he and his twin were known to be troublemakers and were deemed un-prince-like.

-It was said, however, that Truth was a lot more behaved when Rumor wasn't around, but the two disliked being separated so that didn't happen very often.

-Truth's favorite lessons as a prince were horseback riding and foreign language.

 **Sunny Royal Family Headcanons**

-One of the few times the four members of the Sunny Royal Family can get together are when Fine and Rein are taking their music lessons. There's typically no speaking between them at this time, but it's nice just being in the same room together.

-Whenever Truth could go tuck the twins into bed he would always tell them a bedtime story about some of the adventures he and his brother went on or stories about adventures other members of their family have experienced (whether they be stories about cousins or ancestors).

-Those bedtime stories are what ignited Rein's love of adventure. The risks and dangers that came with it were very appealing to her too.

-Fine found them interesting too, but some stories really scared her so unlike Rein she's not too big on the adventure aspect, but traveling itself sounded like a blast.

-Elsa liked to make jewelry for the girls. Half of the accessories in the twins' jewelry box were made by Elsa.

-Queen Lottie and King-Consort True, Truth's parents, passed away before being able to meet Fine and Rein.

-Truth would always tell the girls stories of their grandparents, however, so even though Fine and Rein never personally met them the girls still feel close to them.

-Elsa and Fine like to play sports together. Truth and Rein aren't as athletic as those two, but they're content watching Fine and Elsa run around the garden while they enjoy some tea.

-When the four do get some vacation time they typically like to go to a beach. Making sandcastles, volleyball, swimming, surfing, and finishing the day with a bonfire and meal.


	3. Chapter 3

Raine: Someone asked for Rein/Shade (Blue Moon Shipping) headcanons about their relationship and their family and honestly, I have tons, so here they are and if you want more, as always, feel free to ask for more!

Raine: Also on the tumblr post with these headcanons you can see my sketches of Rein and Shade's five children so go there if you'd like to see them.

Currently in Inbox: 3

*.*.*.*

 **Blue Moon Relationship Headcanons**

-Before they started dating Rein would only get mad at Shade's teasing, once they did start dating Rein started teasing back.

-That was when Rein learned Shade enjoyed teasing, but couldn't handle being teased. Needless to say Rein decided it was payback time for all those years of teasing.

-Rein likes seeing Shade blush just as much as Shade likes seeing her blush.

-Though Shade has the decency of only making her blush in private, Rein flaunts their love to the world and Shade dies of embarrassment.

-When cuddling Rein likes being the big spoon rather than the little spoon.

-Shade will never admit it, but he does actually prefer being the little spoon.

-Shade's the jealous type so whenever he feels someone is getting too close to Rein he wraps his arm around her waist and keeps her close.

-When the two become engaged it's actually Rein who proposes. (In the Sunny Kingdom, it's traditional for the woman to ask the man to marry her.)

-Rein proposed by giving Shade Dream Flowers.

-What made Shade fall in love with Rein was her cleverness and bravery.

-What made Rein fall for Shade was how he was always there for her and his selflessness.

-Rein can't cook so instead of giving him chocolates on Valentine's day she sings for him since she's much better at singing than cooking.

 **Blue Moon Family Headcanons**

-Rein becomes the Queen of the Sunny Kingdom so when they married Shade became King-Consort of the Sunny Kingdom.

-They have five children, four of them are quadruplets (two boys and two girls), their youngest child is a daughter.

-The quadruplets are named Umbra, Nova, Corona, and Radia.

-Their youngest daughter is named Crescent.

-Shade is a very overprotective father.

-The quadruplets are as adventure hungry as Rein is and often attempt to sneak out of the palace, typically they fail because of how adamant Shade is in keeping them home.

-Rein tells Shade it's important for the children to see the Kingdom one of them will one day rule so he eventually, reluctantly, agrees to let them leave the palace every once in a while, but only if they stay within the Sunny Kingdom.

-Shade enjoys reading the children stories when he can and will sometimes even tell them some stories about his travels when he was following Rein and Fine.

-Rein, when she can, tells them about adventures she went on and adventures her ancestors and father went on, similarly to how her father would tell her similar stories.

-Truth and Elsa are still alive and live at the Sunny Palace, the two enjoy spending time with their grandchildren and were the ones who cared for them when their parents could not.

-The blue moon family enjoy spending nights under the stars together and singing songs while enjoying moon cakes.

-Rein will make jewelry for her children using the décor maker.

-Umbra typically only wears earrings (and begrudgingly his crown), Nova will only wear a hair clip his mother made him and his crown, Radia likes bracelets and earrings, while Corona only ever wears jewelry on special occasions, but she will wear chokers.

-Crescent always wears a necklace Shade gave her and wears jewelry Rein made her on special occasions.


	4. Chapter 4

Raine: Some of you really like your dark themed asks like oh my god. Y'all are my favorite type of people!

Raine: But since this series does have a lot of fans that are not yet over the age of thirteen I would like to keep the main ask blog at a PG - 13 rating at worst.

Raine: So I made a side ask blog for more mature/darker asks! Same do's, don'ts, will's, and won'ts as the main ask blog. Though I'll be a bit more lenient when it comes to the NSFW in the side ask blog though, but I'll only write headcanons for now and the characters will be over eighteen. So still no NSFW drawings or audio.

Raine: The new ask blog is called "pandora-prominence". I already posted some headcanons that someone asked so go ahead and check those out! I've placed a link to this ask blog on my profile.

Raine: The blog will also be tied into a story I'm making because surprise! I have no self control and my thirst for despair and suffering of my favorite characters cannot be quenched easily. The blog and story's first chapter is still being worked on, but you can start sending in asks!

Raine: If you're not sure what sort of asks are "too much" for the main ask blog just anything with gore, death, sexual suggestions, things along those lines should be sent to pandora-prominence. If you're still not sure well...send it into either blog and if you send it into the wrong one I'll screenshot the question and answer it on the appropriate blog. If you send it to the wrong blog I'll PM you so you know which blog I answered your question on.

Currently in Inbox: 3

Currently in pandora-prominence inbox: 0


	5. Chapter 5

Raine: Someone asked for more headcanons about Elsa, Truth, and the Sunny Kingdom Royal Family, AND some Elsa/Truth headcanons.

Raine: If these weren't enough and you'd like more feel free to shoot another ask.

Currently in Sunny Princess Inbox: 3

Currently in Pandora Prominence Inbox: 0

*.*.*.*

 **Elsa Headcanons**

-Elsa was very rambunctious as a child, the opposite of her older brother Oswald who was always very calm and composed.

-Elsa disliked eating her vegetables so whenever she had to she would try to mix them with something she did like to try and make the vegetables' taste more tolerable. This is one of the reasons why she enjoys cooking because she can make something she dislikes tasty by coming up with or trying new recipes.

-Elsa remains close to Oswald, but the two can rarely see each other in person since the NoirBlanc Kingdom is on the Cherish Planet, far away from the Mysterious Star. The two send letters to each other whenever they can.

-Elsa's parents were King Regnant Gilbert and Queen Consort Elise. Elsa's appearance took more after her father, but her eye color was courtesy of her paternal grandmother, Maryann.

-Since Gilbert had long hair (longer than even her mother's) Elsa would often braid it whenever she could get her hands on it.

-Her grandmother told her that the Noir Kingdom used to be a kingdom of angels and the Noir Kingdom used to be a kingdom of devils, but once the two united to the NoirBlanc Kingdom they turned humans, but every once in a while a human would grow angel or devil wings. Elsa used to hope she'd grow angel wings at some point.

 **Truth Headcanons**

-This man can play the harp beautifully. He's been taking lessons since he was a child, his teacher said he had an innate talent for music. Truth didn't really believe him though.

-Aside form the harp there's almost no instrument Truth can't play. For some reason though he refuses to play the tuba.

-The Sunny Kingdom used to be the Sol Empire, whenever Truth and Rumor could sneak out of their palace they would visit the kingdoms that were formerly a part of the empire.

-Truth, Rumor and Moon Malia are childhood friends.

-Truth and Rumor met Malia during the Eclipse Festival, a festival whose first week takes place in the Sunny Kingdom and second week takes place in the Moon Kingdom. Truth and Rumor slipped away from their escorts and roamed the stalls alone where they eventually ran into Malia who also slipped away from her own escorts.

-Truth was mischievous as a child. He and Rumor often pulled pranks on the servants of their palace.

-Truth and Rumor rarely ever left each other's sides unless it was absolutely necessary.

-Truth and Rumor still remain extremely close even though they're on entirely different planets now. The two often exchange letters and make time to write to one another everyday no matter how busy.

-The two have twin telepathy, even when separated they were always keenly aware of when the other was in danger or in pain.

 **Elsa/Truth Headcanons**

-The two met at Royal Wonder Academy with Moon Malia introducing them.

-Elsa is actually a year older than Truth so they never shared any classes, but Truth made sure to always attend every one of Elsa's soccer practices and games.

-Meanwhile Truth had low self esteem, but joined orchestra as a harp player, it was the only thing he was good at he thought so he might as well put his skills to good use.

-Elsa didn't like hearing him putting himself down so much so she attended every one of his performances and was always waiting to present him with the largest bouquet of flowers anyone has ever seen.

-Truth had a crush on Elsa first and Elsa never seemed to notice, but Truth was just happy to spend time with her even if it was only as friends.

-Truth fell for Elsa's tomboyish nature and her warm heart.

-When Elsa does eventually fall for Truth it's due to his cleverness and how his mischievous nature made sure there was never a dull day.

-When Elsa finally developed a crush on Truth the bouquets she brought to Truth's concerts went from different types of flowers to solely roses.

-It was painfully obvious to everyone that they had a thing for each other...to everyone except for Truth and Elsa themselves.

-The person who eventually got them together was Truth's brother Rumor who says he did it because he was hoping he wouldn't have to witness anymore "will they won't they crap". In reality he just wanted them to be happy.

-When they become engaged Truth tried to propose with Dream Flowers. Although he did give her the Dream Flowers he wasn't able to stutter out his proposal.

-Lucky for him, Elsa decided to propose to him with a ring and everything.

-After they got engaged Elsa started calling herself Truth's "soon-to-be trophy wife". Truth was close to dying of embarrassment.

 **Sunny Royal Family Headcanons**

-Despite the fact that both Fine and Rein take lessons in playing instruments Rein's true talent lies in singing and Fine's happy to be her sister's accompaniment. The two hold "mini-concerts" for their parents.

-The Sunny Kingdom's heirs are strictly taught how to be excellent speakers. Even though Truth hated those lessons himself he still forced Fine and Rein to endure those same lessons.

-When the twins met their aunts and uncles they came to the Sunny Kingdom, even though the two begged Elsa and Truth to take them to visit their aunts and uncles in their respective kingdoms they are always told no.

-The entire family gets two weeks to be together during the Eclipse Festival, but sometimes they do separate during this time in order to enjoy whatever they please.

-Rein is closer to Truth while Fine is closer to Elsa, but they both love their parents equally.

-Truth and Rumor wrote in a diary together that Fine and Rein are now in possession of (their father and uncle have no idea though)

-Truth and Elsa always make sure they are free on the day of the twins' birthday.

-For their birthday Elsa always makes an extravagant cake and feast. Since Truth is bad at cooking it's his job to pick out presents for the girls.

-Truth and Rein like to tend to the gardens. Fine and Elsa don't have green thumbs like Rein and Truth so they help by making sure they have everything they need.


	6. Chapter 6

Raine: Y'ALL I MISSED RED MOON WEEK. To be fair though the participants were all Japanese so the anouncement was probably also in Japanese and I didn't see it. I made another poll because I still want to do something for it so I decided I'll either do a drawing (probably with chibis) or a drabble/one-shot.

Raine: So link to that is in my profile please submit a vote so I can make some Shine content, thanks fam.

Raine: I was debating on starting a red moon week for like the western fandom, but that requires planning and time. I don't have time to plan right now so I'll save this idea for another time and for now will content myself with either making one drawing or one drabble.

Currently in Sunny Princesses Inbox: 4

Currently in Pandora Prominence Inbox: 0

Raine: Now to the headcanon compilation

*.*.*.*

 _Paraphrased Q: Auler and Altezza headcanons_

 **Auler**

-Auler makes a lot of puns when he gets comfortable with someone.

-Like. SO. MANY. PUNS.

-A lot of them are bad too, but they'll probably still make you laugh.

-He just makes a lot of jokes in general, honestly. (Stop him)

-Auler also secretly reads romance novels.

-Sophie probably finds a stash of his romance novels in his room one day and then she spreads the fact that her brother likes them to all their friends.

-He's pretty embarrassed until Rein is more than happy to talk to him about them.

-At least something good came out of Sophie announcing his guilty pleasure to the world.

-Rein probably helps him stop keeping it as a "guilty pleasure" because there's nothing wrong with enjoying romance novels.

-His best friend is Prince Melon.

-Melon and Auler make a lot of jokes together. (And they need to be stopped)

-The two probably have a lot of inside jokes and you'll see them mention it in normal conversations with other people, the two will start laughing while everyone else looks at them with confusion.

 **Altezza**

-As we know Altezza trained hard for every single Princess Party, but do you know who helped her train? It was her dad.

-Altezza got cooking, flower arranging, dancing, basically all her princess skills from her father and she's grateful that he took the time to help her.

-She still has a weakness in art, but she does her best to get better even after that particular Princess Party is over. (Her pride won't allow her to have a fault in anything)

-She typically hangs out with Sophie and Lemon.

-Altezza got pulled into being a comedy trio with her two best friends.

-Her true passion, however, remains in dance.

-She always finds time to polish up on her dancing skills.

-Altezza also goes out of her way to learn new dances.

-Despite all the different types of dances she learns ballroom dancing is still her absolute favorite.

*.*.*.*

 _Paraphrased Q: Headcanons about the characters playing FNAF_

 **Rein**

-Rein's probably finds the game almost immediately after it's released since she's always on the prowl for new horror games.

-The premise of FNAF sounds interesting to her so she purchases it and starts playing. -She loves the game!

-The jumpscares don't get to her as much as they would normal people.

-Rein's typical reaction to jumpscares are giggles and grins.

-She probably admires how the animatronics look.

-She makes it through the whole game.

-Rein definitely tries to unlock everything in the game and get all the achievements.

 **Fine (and Rein)**

-There's no way Fine would play any horror game willingly. So when she does play it it's because Rein made her play it.

-"Come on it'll be fun!" And Fine, reluctantly, let's herself be dragged in front of a computer.

-Fine doesn't let Rein leave the room while she's playing so Rein is just standing behind her excitedly watching her play.

-Meanwhile Fine is freaking out.

-"WHERE DID BONNIE GO!?"

-"IS FREDDIE OTUSIDE MY DOOR!?" _***aggressively smashing the close door button***_

-"Fine, you're going to run out of battery."

 _ **-*INCOHERENT SCREAMING***_

-Fine's not having a good time.

-The furthest she can make it is to day two, but she can't complete the game.

-She refuses to touch a FNAF game ever again.

 **Shade**

-He probably plays it after Rein recommends it to him (aka after she recommends it he knows Rein will force him to if he doesn't willingly do it himself so might as well get it over with now).

-Shade doesn't particularly like or dislike the horror game genre, he's rather indifferent.

-For this game he probably goes through it with a bored expression, the only time his expression shifts is when the animatronics kill him.

-After that he's determined to beat the game outta pure spite.

-It takes him a while, but he eventually gets through the whole game.

-He wouldn't go back and replay it though (he beat it once, that's enough for him).

 **Bright**

-Horror games aren't really Bright's thing so he plays it only after Rein recommends it to him.

-He'd feel bad not giving a game Rein recommended him a try which is the only reason he plays it.

-He's not too interested in the premise of the game.

-While he plays it although he does sometimes jump when the animatronics kill him, but overall he finds the game rather boring.

-Bright makes it halfway through the week before he gets bored and drops the game.

-He apologizes after to Rein for being unable to complete the game she recommended. (Such a sweet boy)

 **Toma**

-Like Rein, Toma enjoys horror games although unlike Rein he's not actively looking for them.

-He'll eventually stumble upon the game himself.

-He's not terribly interested in the premise of the game, but he's willing to give any horror game a chance.

-He finds the game quite entertaining once he plays it.

-But it doesn't seem like he's afraid of the jumpscares.

-Even when the animatronics kill him he can only grin and restart the game.

-He also tries to unlock everything in the game and get all the achievements.

-Toma and Rein have a fun time discussing theories about FNAF.


	7. Chapter 7

Raine: Got some more headcanons! After this there is one more ask left to answer.

Raine: Also I need more votes on what you want for Red Moon, a drawing or drabble, so far there's one vote so it looks like it'll be the drabble. I'm ending the voting on the seocnd of August so it doesn't leave you much more time if you do want to vote.

~Reviews~

haru matsu: I'm glad you liked the headcanons~.

*.*.*.*

 **Elsa**

-Elsa's actually trained in martial arts, but she, of course, doesn't have many opportunities to show off.

-Elsa's actually a lot stronger than she looks. She can actually carry Truth around (much to his embarrassment).

-Elsa has quite a bit of a sweet tooth.

-Her favorite sweet of all time has to be cherry pie.

-Elsa was never able to pick a favorite color, she loved them all!

-Elsa cooks when she's bored or stressed so sometimes Truth and the girls will come into the banquet hall with a million different things set out on the table, all made by Elsa.

-Elsa likes telling the girls about the legends of the NoirBlanc Kingdom. (Which of course makes the girls beg her to take them there)

 **Truth**

-If Truth doesn't stay laser focused on something he's prone to daydream.

-Truth's favorite pastime actually is daydreaming, he likes thinking of how nice it would be to have some time with his family away from the stress of being royalty.

-As much as Truth likes to act like he's the perfect king and makes everyone believe he is, he's actually far from it.

-Truth will occasionally shirk his kingly duties to go horseback riding or hunting.

-Really he'll do just about anything to get out of the castle. The nobles of the Sunny Kingdom say that it's Truth's fault that Rein's just as rebellious. (Fine also, to some extent, but Rein's definitely worse.)

-Truth likes the colors gold, blue, and sea green.

-Truth's actually sort of insecure about his hair color because most past Sunny Kingdom rulers have had hair colors that were some shade of red, orange, or pink. He knows it's probably not a big deal, it's just hair color, but he can't help but worry about it.

 **Elsa/Truth (Plus Sunny Family)**

 _(I couldn't think of very many headcanons for Truth/Elsa alone this time and then it turned into when she was pregnant and then the twins and Truth's brother showed up and...yeah)_

-Truth and Elsa actually tried hard to have kids shortly after they were married, but alas, the two were never blessed.

-People starting talking behind Elsa's back saying how Truth would eventually leave her because it was imperative for the Sunny Kingdom to have an heir. But Truth reassured her that no matter what he would be with her forever. (If worse came to worse then all they had to do was get a blessing from Truth's brother Rumor or his older sister Falsity to have one of their children become the heir apparent to the Sunny Kingdom.)

-Drastic measures were not needed however, as Elsa eventually did find herself with child.

-You could imagine how ecstatic they were when they learned that they would finally have a baby after so many attempts.

-When Rumor heard the news he went to go visit them and almost immediately after seeing Elsa he told them they would be having twins.

-Of course Elsa and Truth didn't believe him because there was no way he could know...

-So despite Rumor's warning the two only thought up of one name for a girl and one name for a boy.

-Truth liked the name Fai for a boy and the name Fine for a girl and Elsa agreed with him.

-While Elsa was pregnant Truth didn't let her do anything for herself which frustrated Elsa to know end, she knows he means well, but she's pregnant, not dying.

-While Elsa was in labor Truth wasn't allowed in the room. They didn't think he could handle it (he was freaking out the instant her water broke) so Rumor and Falsity stayed with him to keep him company and to calm his nerves.

-Elsa's brother Oswald was the one who was with Elsa.

-When Elsa gave birth Fine was the first to be born, originally, Elsa thought that would be the end after she gave birth to one child, but as it turned out Rumor was right and she was pregnant with twins.

-After Elsa gave birth to her second child (approximately twenty minutes after Fine), she was crying tears of joy! She had tried so hard just to have one child and now she and Truth had been blessed with two!

-When Truth entered the room his initial happy expression was replaced with one of shock when he noticed two babies in the room. (He's still happy it's just there are two babies in the room, he expected one!)

-"You see!? I told you, but did any of you listen!? No!" Rumor hissed at his brother.

-Although they had been able to sign Fine's birth certificate quickly they had a hard time for Rein because, well, they didn't think up another name for another baby girl!

-Luckily for them Rumor thought they wouldn't listen to him and prepared two more names Reide for a boy, and Rein for a girl.

-Elsa and Truth didn't let Fine and Rein sleep in their nursery for the first moth, the two were kept in cribs in their parents' room.

-Truth and Elsa spent so much time with the girls or working that they didn't have much time for themselves. So one day Rumor and Oswald came over to babysit the twins -and basically forced Elsa and Truth to go on a date.

-Of course it's not like they could go out into town to be alone, too many people would recognize and swarm them.

-The two went on a picnic in a more secluded location in the Kingdom.

-Elsa had, of course, made all the food.

-Elsa enjoyed feeding Truth and Truth liked feeding her back, they acted like they did when they first started dating.

-Truth made a flower crown for Elsa and if flowers didn't wilt she'd have kept it forever.

-When Elsa wanted to take a nap she slept in Truth's lap.

-While she slept Truth played with Elsa's hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Raine: I didn't think I'd finish this as quick as I did, but I did so here we go! More headcanons! This is for one of my other favorite Rein ships, Rein/Toma! Now there are no question in my inbox so now is the time to send more in!

Raine: Once again I need more votes on what you want for Red Moon, a drawing or drabble, so far there's one vote so it looks like it'll be the drabble. I'm ending the voting on the seocnd of August so it doesn't leave you much more time if you do want to vote.

*.*.*.*

 **Rein/Toma**

-Toma originally got close to Rein because Edward told him to while he was possessed.

-Toma assumed it was just to get the power of prominence so he complied, but after a while Toma started to genuinely care for Rein.

-Once these feelings for Rein began to surface every time Toma sent enemies after Fine and Rein a part of him was crying out for him to stop. And that same part would jump for joy whenever Fine and Rein won.

-Toma tried recalling why he was teaming up with Edward in the first place, to avenge his family and planet, so he always tried to push his feelings for Rein away.

-But still, a part of him wished he didn't have to hurt Rein to get that vengeance.

-In my version of FBNFH Gyu! Toma and Edward stayed evil until the end, the ones who eventually snapped them out of it was Rein and Swan (who was semi-possessing Rein similarly to what Edward was doing to Toma). {I refuse the canon where Toma and Edward became a joke halfway through the series.}

-The fact that Rein put herself in danger just to help Toma really solidified the fact that he developed feelings for her. And maybe the punch she gave him too when he didn't snap out of it fast enough.

-"I love a woman who can kick my ass." - Toma probably

-When Toma finally snapped out of it and Edward was purified and pushed out of Toma, Swan and Rein also separated. Swan went to Edward's side and Rein threw herself into Toma's arms, crying about how she was scared he would lose his true self.

-Toma hugged her back and murmured how he was sorry and how grateful he was.

-When everything went back to normal, before disappearing, Edward and Swan wished Toma and Rein happiness and hoped they could fulfill what they couldn't (have a happy wedding and live happily ever after).

-"Blessings to the happy couple!" where the last words Edward and Swan left for them. Toma and Rein where a blushing mess.

-While they were celebrating the defeat of the Black Crystal King and the purification of Edward and Toma, Toma came and asked Rein for a dance which she happily accepted.

-After graduating Royal Wonder Academy, Rein didn't return to the Sunny Kingdom, she went with Toma back to the Walpurgis Planet to support him.

-Despite the fact that the two wouldn't get married until much later in the future, people of the Walpurgis Planet quickly accepted Rein as the new Queen of Walpurgis Planet and started addressing her as such. They were sure it wouldn't take long for Toma to propose with how much he clearly cared for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Raine: Hello, hello~! An ask has been answered recently (what the twins favorite planet they've visited is). Currently there are five asks in the Sunny Princesses inbox and none in Pandora Prominence.

Raine: Also I'm still working on the prizes for LovingPillow. One of three has been finished and the other two are currently being worked on. xowinterbellsxo and AngelNyanCat still haven't decided what they wanted so once you two have decided feel free to let me know~!

Raine: Also a few announcements~!

Raine: In an attempt to make this fandom more active I've created a discord server and a YouTube channel dedicated to bring you all Twin Princess content~! Link to both are in my profile, if they don't work you can message me for help via PM or find the direct links on Tumblr.

Raine: I'll be taking suggestions for videos so if you have an idea you're free to tell me about that too~! And as always I'll still be open for questions for the ask blog~!


End file.
